2 Seconds to Say Goodbye
by sosupersydney
Summary: Used to be Makeups, Breakups, and High School Life. Troy is wondering why Sharpay keeps breaking off their dates. Are things not as great as they seem?


**2 Seconds to say Goodbye**

Pairing: Troypay (I'm am a huge Troyella fan but Troy and Sharpay fit better together in this story.)

Reasons to read: It's entertaining, I worked hard on the story and the video to go along with it, and if you ship Troypay there's cute little moments for you and if you ship Troyella (like me!) there's a breakup in the end! A basic win-win situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from HSM or the song "7:05" by the Jonas Brothers.

Video Link: http:// www. youtube .com/watch? vmRUf62xF3cE

This a video for those of you who haven't heard this song (it rocks by the way) and just for anyone who wants to see my awesome video making skills (not!) Just put the link together to watch the video. (In other words get rid of the spaces in the link.) Also add an equal sign in between the v and the m in the link. For some reason it's not showing up.

**Bold - **lyrics Regular - present _Italicized _- thoughts

* * *

**We had a lot of good times**

**When we were together**

**And I thought we'd last forever**

**You and I **

Troy and Sharpay were sitting at Bob's Ice Cream parlor in there usual seats way in the back. Troy was eating a Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream cone while Sharpay had her banana split.

"So how was your day?" Troy asked looking lovingly at Sharpay.

"Pretty good, the only best part was seeing you all day," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah that's pretty much how my day went too," Troy said taking another lick of his cone.

"Aww, Troy you're so sweet!" Sharpay said taking a scoop of her sundae. She carefully bend back the spoon and fired a combination of bananas and ice cream at Troy's face. "Really sweet," she said smiling.

Troy wiped the ice cream off his face and said with a big grin "You did not just do that."

"I think I just did," Sharpay replied licking her spoon. Before Sharpay could eat another scoop a shot of mint and chocolate hit her too.

"Troy! This is a new outfit!" Sharpay said fake glaring at him.

"Sorry Miss Evans but I think you deserved it," Troy said in return.

Suddenly Sharpay and Troy were in a full-fledged ice cream war and by the end they were both covered in the sticky mess.

"Wow, Troy look at what we did," Sharpay said gesturing to the mess around them.

"I think it was worth it," Troy replied giving her a big, minty kiss.

**Eyeing for so long**

**I couldn't wait to get your phone call**

**Dreaming 'bout you makes me feel alright**

It was 5:30 and Troy was getting ready for his date with Sharpay. While he was getting ready all he could think about was her smile and her angelic voice. _"Boy, am I lucky to have a girl like her," _Troy thought to himself as her heard the phone ring.

**Tonight you called me on the phone**

**Said you had to stay at home**

**Is there something I should know?**

"Hey Sharpay, almost ready for our date tonight?" Troy asked when he picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry Troy but I can't go out tonight. I totally spaced on this family thing I have to go to when I agreed to go." Sharpay replied.

"Oh," Troy said sullenly. "Well we can always go out tomorrow instead."

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked. "I'm really sorry, Troy"

"Yeah, have fun at your family thing."

"Thanks Troy. I love you," Sharpay said.

"Love you too," Troy replied then he hanged up the phone.

Troy was a little heartbroken but he decided to just go out with the guys. He glanced at the clock and it read 6:23.

"_Wow, it's pretty late. Gotta go get ready," _he thought to himself as he ran upstairs.

By the time he was finished the doorbell rang. Troy opened to door to see Chad, Zeke, Jason, some other players on their team, and Ryan?!

"Ryan, what are you doing here? Sharpay said that you guys had a family thing to do," Troy asked very puzzled.

"Not that I know of," Ryan replied.

"_That's weird. Why would Sharpay lie,"_ Troy thought to himself as he got in the car with the others.

**I was fine till 7:05**

**Till she walked out the door **

**and right out of my life**

**If you're gone, I'll move on**

**But it only would have taken two seconds to say**

**Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye**

On the car ride to the mall all Troy could think about was Sharpay and why she lied about canceling their date. He went through tons of different scenarios by the time they arrived at the Alberquerque (sp?) Mall.

**The night after you're phone call**

**me and my friends were hanging at the mall**

**I was not believing what I saw**

After coming out at the shoe store Troy had a sudden urge for cheese fries.

"Guys, I'm gonna head towards the food court. I meet you at The Rock Shop," Troy said to his friends.

"Cool," Chad said as he and the rest of the gang headed off in a seperate direction than Troy.

Once Troy arrived at his favorite food court restaurant, he ordered his food then sat down to enjoy it. Just when Troy was going to take another bite he saw a girl walking out of 3-5-7 that strangely resembled Sharpay. He almost choked on a fry when he got a good look at her face and saw that it was Sharpay! Not just by herself though but with another guy!

**Holding hands with him**

**and sitting closer than six inches**

**Hoping she's not gonna kiss him now**

Sharpay was inches away from the mystery man's face and before Troy knew it their lips were touching.

Troy was getting dizzy and could hardly believe what he was seeing. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry any more.

_"How could Sharpay cheat on me? She was my best friend!" _He wondered to himself. He couldn't take this anymore and wanted to go home.

**How can I call you a friend**

**You stood me up in the end**

**I know that it's over**

He took out his cellphone and called Chad.

"Hey man, I don't feel so well so I think I'm gonna head out," Troy said to Chad.

"How are you going to get home?" Chad asked his friend.

"I'm just going to take the bus," replied Troy.

"Are you sure? I mean we can just go," Chad said.

"No man, just stay and have fun."

"Okay, see you later man," Chad said.

"See ya," Troy responded hanging up the phone.

He glanced at his watch which read 7:05.

_"If I hurry I can make the 7:10 bus," _he thought to himself as he threw his fries away and ran away from where Sharpay was.

**I was fine till 7:05**

**Till she walked out the door**

**and right out of my life**

**If you're gone, I'll move on**

**But it only would've taken two seconds to say**

**Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye **

The next day Troy called Sharpay and told her they needed to talk.Sharpay arrived at his house around 6:30 and was immediately worried once she saw Troy's face.

"Troy, baby, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked lifting her hand to touch his cheek.

Troy immediately pushed her hand away. "You know what's wrong," he replied. "I was at the mall last night. I saw you with him!"

Sharpay's face suddenly went pale and tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Troy, I'm so sorry," she said looking up at Troy's hurt face.

**Don't keep telling me you're sorry now**

**But let me tell how much this hurts me too**

**Yeah**

"Sorry! Sharpay you ripped me heart out and stomped on it, right in front of me!" Troy said barely able to control his anger. "I loved you. All I could ever think about was you. I even stopped spending as much time with my friends just so I could be with you instead."

"Troy, I'm so so so sorry," Sharpay said her voice cracking. "I never meant to hurt you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Troy stood there looking at her, thinking about what he saw yesterday.

**I was fine till 7:05**

**Till she walked out the door **

**and right out of my life**

**If you're gone, I'll move on**

**But it only would've taken two seconds to say**

**Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye (wooah)**

"There's nothing you could do Sharpay to make me feel better right now," Troy said staring at her. "You know if you didn't love me anymore, you could've have just said it."

"Troy,...I still do love you," Sharpay said.

"But you obviously have moved on," Troy replied. "You should've just told me. I guess I'll just say it for you. Goodbye Sharpay."

"Goodbye Troy," Sharpay said with tears still falling. "I love you." She grabbed her purse and left his house without Troy saying another word.

"I loved you too," Troy said staring at the door Sharpay just walked out of.

Troy looked at his watch. The big red numbers read 7:05.

**I was fine till 7:05**

**Till she walked out the door**

**and right out of my life**

**If you're gone, I'll move on**

**But it only would've taken two seconds to say**

**Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye**

Troy sat on his couch ignoring some pointless show that was on at the moment. All he could think about was all the good times he had with Sharpay. All the parties, the picnics, and the many activities they went to together ran through his head like a marathon. He turned on the radio and was able the catch the last part of one of his favorite songs by the Jonas Brothers.

**It would've taken two seconds to say**

**Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye **

* * *

A/N: So that's my story! Hope you liked it and please review! I have nothing against Troypay it's just when I heard this song, that's what I thought of. Anyways please check out the video and you can review that over there. Thanks for reading! 

----Sydney


End file.
